Crisis in a Lift
by 8hat8
Summary: Mycroft and Lestrade try to help Sherlock after his comical ordeal. I wrote this for my best friend – to cheer her up after her long day in work (at the post office). Pairings – Mycroft/Lestrade


**A short Sherlock story written to cheer my best friend up after a long day at work (in the Post Office of course). Reviews are very welcome. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Sherlock**

* * *

**Crisis in a Lift**

"Sherlock?" Mycroft paused for an answer from his younger brother. "Sherlock are you hurt?"

Sherlock sat on the sofa in his flat in Baker Street staring at the black screen of the television. Mycroft knew there was something wrong otherwise Sherlock would not be sitting – he would be stretched out dramatically with his long legs hanging over the sides of the sofa whining that he does not need his brother checking up on him every five minutes.

"Sherlock – you need to answer me. Tell me what's happened or I won't be able to help you!"

Mycroft had an idea. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a packet of Sherlock's cigarettes that he kept for emergencies. He removed one from the packet, placed it between his lips and proceeded to light it. He then waved it in front of Sherlock's face finally coaxing the curly haired consulting detective back into reality.

"Mycroft?" he questioned with anger in his voice "What the hell are you doing in my flat? This is my personal domain and you have no right to be here without my express permission!" He looked towards the cigarette between his brothers manicured fingers "and give me that – I need it after what happened to me today." He took the cigarette between his lips inhaling deeply "and before you ask dear brother no I do not want to talk about it!"

"Well, well little brother what has gotten you in such a state?"

"I said no!" at that Sherlock jumped to his feet and grabbed Mycroft by his jacket dragging him towards the door.

"Wait brother – I was only teasing! I want to help!" Sherlock slammed the door in Mycrofts face and headed towards the bathroom for his fifth shower of the night, 'How could that girl do that to me?' he thought to himself.

Twenty minutes later Sherlock emerged from the bathroom, a crisp white towel wrapped around his waist and his curly dark hair glistening under the dim light of the living room. "Urgh! What are you two doing here?" he questioned the pair sitting on his couch.

"Look Sherlock, there's obviously something wrong and we have come here to help – you don't need to be this defensive all the time!" Mycroft got to his feet and walked towards the window in a huff.

"Darling wait" Lestrade called after his partner, he got to his feet and faced Sherlock "Can we all calm down a bit so we can talk?"

"Fine – you have five minutes then you both can leave"

"Right" Greg continued, "Both Mycroft and I believe that something happened to you ... in that lift today I mean … and we think …" he lifted his palms up in a gesture that he hoped would show Sherlock that he was there to help "… that talking to us, or just to me if you want Mycroft to leave, could help."

"There's nothing to tell!" Sherlock answered calmly.

"Mate don't give me that – look at you – your skin looks like you've been at it with a scrubber … and I don't mean the one who was stuck in the lift with you for an hour" he chuckled to himself.

"What did she do to you? Was she another reporter after a story?" Mycroft boomed in his deep rich voice.

"No – now leave me alone!" Sherlock threw himself down on the sofa dramatically.

"Mycroft will you leave this to me – I've always been able to get him to talk" Lestrade leaned towards his husband and kissed him gently on the lips "now back off and let me work my magic" he kissed him again "how about a cuppa?" Mycroft gave in and made his way towards the kettle.

Lestrade kneeled next to the skinny detective on the sofa placing his hand on Sherlock's bare shoulder. "Sherlock, Mycroft's gone now – I sent him to the kitchen to make some tea – where he belongs" Sherlock chuckled lightly then turned to face his brother in law.

"Ok … well I was in the lift for an hour as you know. The engineers should have gotten us out in fifteen minutes, it was a simple case of changing a gear, but obviously they are completely inadequate at their work – I would have been able to do it myself if I had not been locked in that infernal thing." Lestrade grinned at him, same old Sherlock he thought to himself. "That girl – the one trapped with me" he swallowed hard "she made me do something that I don't know how to explain!"

"What did she do?" Greg whispered. "Was it something sexual?"

"Um – I'm not quite sure!"

"How could you not be sure? Did she force you to touch her or did she touch you somewhere without your permission?"

"No … not exactly" he paused looking past Greg towards the dwindling fire "I've never felt so uncomfortable in a female's presence!"

"Oh my god … was there groping involved?" Sherlock motioned that this was not the case.

"She had a pen and she asked me to sign her underwear – I didn't know what to do I was completely at a loss – she took them off in front of me and made me hold them while she searched for the pen in her bag!" Sherlock's face paled at the thought!

"What did you have to write?"

"To Miss Easy love always –Sherlock" he looked into Lestrade's eyes and pleaded "why would she make me do such a thing?"

Greg burst into laughter and said "I don't know, some people are strange like that – who knows, she could have been a fan or even a postmistress! – they lick glue off stamps you know – it may have affected her!"

"If you're going to make fun of me you can leave right now!"

"Oh come on Sherlock – don't be mad!" Mycroft emerged from the kitchen and placed a mug of tea in front of him. "Honey, we'd better leave!" he motioned Greg towards the door. "Try to get some sleep brother and dream of … panties!" he was also laughing as he made it through the door the mug of tea narrowly missing his head!

Both men were still laughing as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"I thought it was going to be something awful!" Lestrade said calmly as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Well at least now we know that you were right – my brother definitely needs a man in his life. What was the name of that doctor again? – You know – the one who used to be in the army. He seems like a nice young man."


End file.
